Like the enemy
by Maczin02
Summary: Se passe entre le dernier épisode de la saison 1 et le premier de la saison 2. Un combattant solitaire cherche, pour la première fois de sa vie, à vivre à deux. Mais il doit se dépêcher, car le temps, déjà contre lui, presse…EkayonXZylus.


**Like the enemy**

Maître Atock observait avec étonnement le jeune homme debout devant lui.

Droit comme un I, Ekayon, son unique élève et seul combattant solitaire de tout le Redakaï, attendait avec une patience admirablement feinte la réponse à la question posée cinq bonnes minutes auparavant. La façon dont son maître et entraîneur l'observait était comparable à celle d'un entomologiste pour un insecte dont il pensait connaître les moindres réflexes, mais découvrant une nouvelle facette fascinante quoique totalement inattendue de l'animal.

Pourtant, songea l'homme, c'était un Ekayon semblable à celui des innombrables jours passés ensemble, peinant à rester plus de quelques secondes dans la même position. Même cheveux châtain clair à peine suffisamment longs pour le différencier d'une boule à zéro, même yeux bleu-gris, celui de droite surplombé d'un sourcil fendu en son milieu, même mâchoire large, même nez légèrement épaté, même costume habituel…Ah non, cette fois-ci, au lieu des brassards épais marron et rouge recouvrant ses avants-bras, il avait opté pour des mitaines courtes. Certes, mais cela n'expliquait rien, songea le maître kaïru.

Il se recula dans sa chaise, un vieux meuble rigoureusement à angle droit et fait de bois, par conséquent, guère des plus confortable. Cela n'empêchait pas maître Atock de l'adorer, pour une obscure raison inconnue de son élève, qui avait plutôt tendance à la dévisager d'un air mauvais. Séquelle de plusieurs centaines de quarts d'heure passés à martyriser son fessier en y restant collé de force, le nez contre le mur, en guise de punition. Par chance pour sa sanité mentale, il avait toujours été d'une patience redoutable en dépit d'un postérieur finissant invariablement douloureux.

Quoique là, si son maître pouvait se dépêcher de se décider, ça l'aiderait beaucoup ! Déjà qu'il avait dû se dépêcher de terminer son repas pour faire sa demande…Maître Atock, voyant la vitesse à laquelle son élève expédiait le repas, avait eu pitié de son impatience, lui demandant ce qu'il y avait de si urgent avant d'avoir achevé sa propre assiette.

-Redis-moi cela, Ekayon ?

L'intéressé soupira, peinant à contenir son impatience.

-Je vous demande, maître, une ou deux semaines de vacances, c'est tout. Faire un break, quoi.

Le Maître répéta en marmonnant sa dernière phrase. Bon, ce n'était pas excessif comme exigence, au contraire. Depuis l'arrivée d'Ekayon en son monastère, sept ans plus tôt, le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui n'avait pas eu plus de quelques jours de repos. La Quête du kaïru, si elle permettait de former à un art mystique et extrêmement puissant, exigeait un investissement considérable de la part de ses adeptes. En particulier pour un combattant solitaire. Au contraire des équipes traditionnellement composées de trois membres cherchant et se battant ensemble pour le kaïru, ces derniers devaient effectuer leurs missions seuls, comme l'indiquait l'adjectif « solitaire ». Peu avaient les compétences de faire partie de cette élite, dont l'entraînement, particulièrement rigoureux, visait en priorité à développer vitesse, discrétion et ruse.

Oui mais voilà : si Ekayon, en dépit de toutes ces exigences, s'était dévoué en permanence à la Quête, c'était aussi parce que, jusqu'à ces dernières minutes, il avait toujours catégoriquement refusé de prendre quelconque vacances. Trois fois, auparavant, maître Atock tenta de l'amener à se pauser au moins une journée. Peine perdue, l'adolescent, puis le jeune homme prétendait ne pas en ressentir le besoin, reprenant son entraînement derechef. Atock n'insistait pas. Certes, il ne souhaitait pas épuiser l'élève le plus prometteur jamais éduqué par ses bons offices, néanmoins il n'allait pas non plus l'empêcher de récolter du kaïru, engagés dans la course contre la montre face à Lokar comme ils l'étaient.

Et voilà que brusquement, Ekayon venait de son propre chef demander un break, comme il disait.

Dire qu'Atock avait été pris au dépourvu restait en-deça de la vérité.

Enfin, reprenant le contrôle de sa stupeur, il pianota du bout des doigts sur la solide table en pin massif.

-Je sais que ta demande est plus que légitime, évidemment, mais le moment n'est pas très bien choisi. Comme tu le sais, un important tournoi réunissant l'ensemble des combattants terriens, c'est-à-dire toi, les Stax, mais aussi les trois équipes d'E-Teens, les élèves de Lokar, vient de s'achever. Le Redakaï avait conclut une trêve avec celui-ci, afin de lui permettre d'y assister.

-Je sais tout cela, maître, j'y ai participé.

-Bien, tu sais donc également que Connor, que l'on croyait disparu, est parvenu à espionner le repaire de Lokar, et à découvrir qu'il fomente une attaque surprise contre le Redakaï, en particulier contre le monastère de Baoddaï.

-Si vous me permettez, maître, cette offensive n'est plus si surprise que ça du coup.

-Certes, mais le résultat est le même : Lokar s'est sournoisement enfui de l'arène pour se dérober à la justice du Redakaï. Il est proche de passer à l'action, et nous devons tous nous tenir prêt.

-Vous avez raison, bien sûr, mais puis-je me permettre d'insister ? J'y ai réfléchi de mon côté, et ai quelques arguments, qui me persuadent que c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Atock acquiesça, amusé. C'était la première fois qu'Ekayon se démenait tant pour le persuader de quelque chose. Même choisir son dessert favori ne l'intéressait pas plus que sa première chemise.

-Bon, tout d'abord, depuis que je me suis engagé dans la quête pour le kaïru, je n'ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit. Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment une raison, mais quand même, ça compte. Ensuite, Lokar n'a plus trois, mais deux équipes d'E-Teens à son service. Vous vous souvenez, il a renvoyé les Battacor de mauvaiseté parce qu'ils ont perdu contre les Stax. Il s'est donc affaibli lui-même. De plus, c'est le monastère de Maître Baoddaï, celui qu'il hait le plus, visé le premier. Nous sommes relativement épargné pour le moment. Enfin, les Stax doivent mener, d'après les dires de leur maître, une opération ayant pour but de neutraliser notre ennemi. Quoique cela veuille dire. J'en déduis que dans les prochaines semaines, Lokar sera trop occupé à gérer les conséquences de l'éventement de son plan. Passé cette période, il songera à se venger du Redakaï en entier, et c'est là qu'il faudra être vigilant. Jusque là, nous ne craignons relativement rien. Le tournoi a été très éprouvant, et si je souhaite prendre un peu de repos, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je vous en prie, maître, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Le Maître resta silencieux encore quelques secondes, son élève trépignant de plus en plus sur place. En réalité, Atock avait depuis le début l'intention d'accéder à la requête d'Ekayon. Seul la surprise l'avait empêché de répondre tout de suite positivement. Mais…l'occasion de taquiner un peu le jeune homme était trop rare, et celle de s'amuser un peu quand on était un maître kaïru…Eh bien, c'était aussi fréquent qu'un poil sur le crâne de Bruce Willis. A partir du quatrième Die Hard évidemment.

Enfin, il hocha affirmativement la tête.

Incrédule un instant, comme s'il ne croyait pas réussir si facilement, Ekayon finit par saluer rapidement son mentor, repartant en trombe dans l'escalier menant à sa chambre, sous son regard attendri.

µµµ

Aussi pressé qu'une fangirl sur le point de rencontrer son idole, Ekayon fourra fébrilement dans son sac tous les vêtements traînant à sa portée. Bon, constata-t-il en soupesant le tout, ça ne faisait pas grand-chose en fait. Dans un vain espoir, il partit à la recherche de quelque chose de plus original que sa tenue habituelle de combattant (en trois exemplaires), ou ses kimonos d'entraînement (eux, il en avait six, tous identiques à l'exception de la ceinture). Quelques sous-vêtements, deux paires de mitaines, trois T-shirt de rechange, rien d'extraordinaire en somme. Le désavantage d'être amnésique de sa vie avant sa rencontre avec son maître, et de n'avoir que le kaïru dans sa petite existence.

Enfin, jusqu'à récemment, se corrigea-t-il, ne sachant s'il voulait sourire ou…ou quoi d'ailleurs ?

Finalement, à force de recherches frénétiques, le combattant dénicha un sweat à capuche un peu moins marron que les autres, un jean bleu foncé, et une écharpe vert d'eau, offerte par son maître craignant un rhume de son élève adoré. Abandonnant le pantalon, ressemblant plus à un pantacourt qu'autre chose, il se décida à conserver seulement ses mitaines, enlevant ses brassards. Puis, il enfila à la hâte le sweat, repliant la manche gauche, victime d'un accroc malvenu. Après avoir essayé une demi-douzaine de nœud d'écharpe, il laissa tomber les pans sur sa poitrine, agacé.

Il n'avait pas toute la journée non plus ! Et puis, les vêtements, ce n'était pas son fort.

Enfin apprêté à son goût, le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre en grand puis enjamba le rebord. Il n'eut aucun mal à glisser le long de la façade de pierre. Même si son entraînement avait développé ses capacités, il avait toujours été agile comme un écureuil.

En plus, il n'aimait pas passer par la grande porte. C'était beaucoup trop voyant à son goût.

Le coeur oscillant entre légèreté et angoisse, il traversa rapidement les grandes étendues boisées qui avaient bercées toute la fin de son enfance. Habituellement, il prenait un moment pour sélectionner un arbre qui lui plaisait particulièrement. L'escaladant jusqu'à sa cime, il choisissait une branche suffisamment solide pour supporter son poids, se couchant avec délectation sur le dos. Puis, scrutant la voûte nocturne, il admirait les étoiles et les lumières crépusculaires, juste pour le plaisir de les regarder, éprouver cette sensation de liberté et de vertige en songeant à elles, si hautes et si belles, tellement loin dans le ciel. C'était son moyen de décompresser, sa façon à lui de se reposer de ses longues heures de fouille aux quatre coins du globe, voir de combats.

Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas le temps pour ces heures de paix partagées avec la nuit.

S'enfonçant entre les troncs épais comme des bœufs, au minimum âgés de plusieurs dizaines d'années, il se faufila avec discrétion entre les buissons, les feuillages et autres végétations.

Vérifiant une dernière fois derrière lui, le jeune homme s'engagea sur une piste dissimulée astucieusement, longeant une petite rivière, aux eaux si sombre qu'il était difficile de ne pas la confondre avec le sol. Arrivant à un bosquet de cèdres serrés les uns contre les autres, il se mit à quatre pattes, entrant dans l'abri végétal. Progressant jusqu'à un unique pin majestueux et gigantesque, il en fit le tour, puis se glissa dans un tout petit boyau, à peine suffisamment grand pour laisser passer un homme de sa stature.

Il déboucha dans une sorte de petite grotte, percée sur un côté par une ouverture d'à peine trois mètres de large, laissant passer une lumière suffisante pour éclairer vaguement l'intérieur. Ce dernier n'était guère très garni, mais soigneusement organisé, piétiné comme si quelqu'un venait régulièrement, tassant du même coup la terre du sol. Tout au fond, une paillasse constituée de branchages et de vieilles couvertures composait le seul ameublement du lieu. Visiblement, ce petit lit ne plaisait pas toujours, puisqu'un oreiller traînait juste à côté, accompagné d'un drap roulé en boule.

Ekayon ne put contenir sa déception. Il se doutait bien que les lieux seraient vides, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer…

Un sentiment d'urgence chevillé au corps, il se retourna, sortant à l'air libre sans tarder.

Hors de question de se décourager. Il avait encore une idée précise d'où chercher. Une aubaine, c'était lui-même qui lui avait conseillé d'avoir un endroit pour stocker ses affaires, histoire de ne pas se retrouver le bec dans l'eau au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Ekayon n'était pas absolument certain que son conseil avait été suivi, mais il devait essayer. Sinon, il ne savait pas où sa Némésis aurait bien pu se réfugier…Qu'importe, s'il le fallait, il fouillerait l'Univers tout entier !

Une grimace déforma ses traits. Si l'objet de sa quête personnelle voulait bien de lui…

µµµ

Ekayon courait.

La course la plus dure et la plus importante de sa vie, à peine ponctuée de quelques minutes d'arrêt quand son corps n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

S'efforçant d'ignorer la brûlure transformant les muscles de ses jambes en blocs chauffés à blanc, il poussa encore un peu plus, puisant dans ses dernières ressources. Tournant la tête, il vit l'horizon commencer à s'éclaircir. Rien de très voyant encore, mais pour un œil exercé à la nuit, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. C'était la première fois que cet ennemi impalpable lui faisait défaut à dire vrai.

Ou plutôt, c'était la première fois qu'il en ressentait le poids.

La bouche sèche, les poumons criant grâce, il aurait crié de soulagement si seulement il avait pu. Il venait d'atteindre sa destination. Ralentissant le mouvement, il reprit consciencieusement son souffle, tirant sur ses vêtements pour les défroisser. Il se trouvait au pied d'une montagne imposante, dont l'ombre massive se détachait de plus en plus nettement du ciel. Un jardin japonais, garni de cerisiers en fleurs, l'entourait, une large rivière clapotant paisiblement, enjambée par de petits pontons de bois rouge, formant un chemin reliant les îlots entre eux. Des rochers affleuraient ça et là, recouverts d'une fine pellicule de mousse ou servant simplement de support à d'autres arbres ayant poussés comme par miracle.

Au bout du sentier artificiel, seul témoin de la présence humaine, cinq marches aussi épaisses que la main du jeune homme menaient à un petit pavillon typiquement asiatique, rectangulaire, aux murs uniquement constitués de cloisons de papier carrelées de baguettes couleur beige.

Et à l'intérieur, une bougie diffusait une lumière pâle, facilement visible depuis l'extérieur, découpant des contours masculins s'agitant nerveusement.

Ekayon eut l'impression qu'un poids s'ôtait de ses épaules. Non seulement il était encore là, mais qui plus est seul. Une veine, avec un peu de chance il éviterait la bataille kaïru !

Il attendit encore un peu, jetant un regard dans l'eau probablement glacée, dans l'intention de vérifier sa tenue. Ne voyant encore rien à cause de l'obscurité, il se morigéna intérieurement pour sa stupidité, se passant pour la énième fois une main au ras du crâne, puisqu'il n'avait pas assez de cheveux pour plus.

Toquant au pilier faisant la jonction entre deux cloisons, il vit la silhouette se figer, avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée, ouvrant la cloison avant même qu'Ekayon n'ait terminé. Un visage plein d'espoir apparut dans l'encadrement, rapidement remplacé par la stupeur, puis par une rancœur sourde. Le solitaire en fut presque désolé pour son vis-à-vis. A tous les coups, Zylus, le chef de l'équipe des Battacor, renvoyés par Lokar, espérait que son maître change d'avis au dernier moment, et vienne lui ordonner de le suivre de nouveau.

L'ex-E-Teens tenta de refermer la porte d'un coup sec, mais Ekayon avait prévu le coup. Coinçant son pied dans l'encadrement, il saisit le rebord de la cloison d'une poigne ferme, sans essayer cependant de l'ouvrir plus pour le moment. Mettant plusieurs secondes à comprendre pourquoi, malgré ses efforts, le paravent restait bloqué, Zylus releva le visage pour lui décocher un regard furieux. La glace heurta l'améthyste, s'affrontant dans un duel muet. Aucun ne voulait baisser les yeux.

Furieux de ne pas réussir à faire céder son adversaire, Zylus serra les poings sur le bois fragile. Baissant le nez par réflexe en entendant un craquement ne présageant rien de bon, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, et sa rage s'en trouva plus excitée encore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? cracha l'adolescent.

Ekayon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il connaissait le garçon en face de lui : s'il aboyait, il ne mordait pas.

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Je suis venu prendre des vacances.

-Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas drôle du tout !

D'une poussée franche, il entra nonchalamment dans le petit édifice. La bougie aperçue était à demi entamée, posée au centre du plancher de bois flottant, à côté de quelques lattes qui avaient été déplacées. Celles-ci révélaient une cachette de quatre mètres sur trois, contenant les affaires les plus personnelles des Battacor, la plupart ayant déjà disparues, embarquées à la hâte dans une valise. Celle de Zylus, grande ouverte, était à peine remplie au tiers, le reste de son contenu s'éparpillant tout autour. Ekayon soupira, désabusé. L'adolescent n'était pas connu pour son sens de l'organisation…

Il ne s'y attarda pas, un tapement agacé du pied rappelant que Zylus attendait une réponse. Vite.

Il déglutit péniblement. Comment devait-il gérer la situation au fait ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser. Fichu temps !

-Houlà, non, je ne suis pas doué pour le comique, je laisse ça aux deux têtes de pioches de ton équipe. A ce propos, où sont-ils partis se cacher ? Autant Rynoh, fin comme il est, pourrait peut-être se planquer sous le plancher, autant Bash j'ai du mal à y croire. Est-ce qu'il rentre seulement dans le pavillon ? fit-il, tentant de jouer la carte de l'humour.

Sauf que Zylus, lui, ne trouva pas ça drôle.

Du tout.

-Tu te moques de moi ?! Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien que je suis seul, sinon tu ne serais pas venu te planter devant l'entrée, la bouche en coeur et le cerveau en balade !

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, l'observant du coin de l'oeil. L'ex-E-Teens n'avait guère beaucoup dormi, en témoignaient ses cernes. Il n'avait apparemment pas non plus eu le temps de passer son quota habituel d'heures dans la salle de bains, ses cheveux d'un bleu profond tombant librement sur sa nuque et ses tempes. Ekayon ne s'en plaignait pas, il le préférait ainsi, au lieu de l'habituel coiffure gominée, formant des plaques droites dressées sur sa tête tel un punk original (le solitaire aurait plutôt pensé à un hérisson boosté aux stéroïdes), qu'il s'évertuait à adopter chaque jour. Cela dénaturait la beauté de l'adolescent lui faisant face. Car oui, Ekayon le trouvait magnifique, avec ses yeux d'un violet unique, sa peau légèrement plus pigmentée que la sienne, ses oreilles un peu larges mais si harmonieusement intégrées dans sa morphologie, sa moue de petit garçon fâchée, tout lui plaisait. Enfin, il aurait préféré que la moue en question ne lui soit pas adressée, mais bon, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Même le bras gauche de Zylus, plus épais que le droit, et surtout d'un vert reptilien, contribuait selon lui à son charme. Ce défaut de symétrie n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire de sa spécialité.

Ekayon tenta un pas vers l'adolescent.

Celui-ci recula, farouche, et toujours vexé.

-Très bien, capitula l'autre en soupirant. Tes amis sont déjà repartis sur votre planète ?

-Nous allons repartir sur notre planète. Bash et Rynoh sont juste partis en avant prendre les billets. Dès ce soir, pfuit, adieu la Terre ! Faut juste que je termine de boucler ma valise.

-Déjà ? Le tournoi ne s'est terminé qu'avant-hier.

Zylus se retourna, ramassant à gestes lents les affaires étalées en vrac autour de sa valise. Il faillit ne pas répondre, et Ekayon crut qu'il ne piperait mots. Jusqu'à ce que l'extraterrestre lâche, du bout des lèvres :

-Lokar veut que nous quittions la planète au plus vite. Si nous sommes encore là avant la prochaine lune…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. L'adolescent peina à résister à l'envie de se rouler en boule autour d'un oreiller, pour évacuer sa peine. Plus difficile encore de lutter contre le réflexe lui intimant de se blottir contre le large torse à quelques mètres à peine de lui.

Mais il tint tout de même bon. Pourquoi faire ? Il n'était plus un E-Teens. Plus un combattant. Plus rien. Lokar avait d'un mouvement d'humeur réduit à néant son avenir. Et si Ekayon le repoussait ? Zylus n'avait probablement plus aucun intérêt pour l'homme près de lui. Tout était dans son titre : combattant solitaire. Et personne ne collait mieux à la description qu'Ekayon, l'ex-E-Teens en était parfaitement conscient.

Et, il avait honte de l'admettre, cela le rendait malheureux. Il se sentait mal d'éprouver cette chose faisant qu'il avait si peur que l'autre réalise la monstruosité de ses sentiments profonds.

D'accord, c'était Ekayon qui, croyant le gêner affreusement, l'avait attiré sur cette pente glissante. Imbécile jeunesse, Zylus avait répondu à ses provocations par de plus indécentes propositions, qui avaient abouties à cette pénible situation. Pourtant, s'il devait avouer à sa grande horreur n'avoir jamais été contre un peu de jeu sous la couette, Zylus avait clamé haut et fort que son vis-à-vis n'avait pas intérêt à tenter d'avoir plus, car il s'y casserait les dents. Moqueur, il s'était amusé à être tantôt aguichant, tantôt odieux, Ekayon s'accordant sans mal à son diapason, pour son plus grand énervement par moments. Rien ne pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds ou quoi ?

Mais à jouer avec le feu, il s'était brûlé, l'effroi le glaçant quand il avait réalisé. Trop tard.

Il s'était réfugié dans le déni, reprenant de plus belle ses bravades. Un E-Teens et un Combattant ne pouvait rien espérer, ce n'était que de l'amusement, une provocation. Ekayon était adulte déjà, lui approchait seulement de ses seize ans. Etc, etc. Tant de choses, auxquelles Ekayon acquiesçait toujours en souriant, ce petit sourire en coin qui prévoyait de longues heures de distraction.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Ekayon comprenne. Il refusait d'accepter un rejet.C'était dangereux. Jamais un homme tel que le solitaire ne voudrait d'un gamin, et pas le plus intelligent avec ça. Jamais il ne pourrait éprouver quoi que ce soit approchant de ses propres sentiments. Jamais Zylus ne lui dirait ce qui lui enserrait le coeur en sa présence, sans perdre ces moments de paix où il pouvait juste simplement profiter de la présence de son amant, même pour quelques heures.

Mais au fond, n'avait-il pas déjà tout perdu, lui qui était forcé de partir au plus vite ?

Un sanglot lui échappa, qu'il camoufla en quinte de toux.

Ekayon fronça les sourcils. Il n'était ni dupe, ni sourd, et Zylus ne savait pas être très discret. Sinon, pourquoi l'homme aurait-il insisté pour qu'ils aient leur propre chambre végétale, loin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes ?

La peine de l'adolescent le frappa, au creux de sa poitrine. D'un geste souple, il se glissa près de lui, saisissant son poignet. Zylus fit une grimace destinée à lui faire comprendre qu'il gênait. Se rendait-il compte que sa peine se lisait sur son visage, comme dans un livre ouvert ? Ekayon était certain que non.

-Alors, tu viens m'aider à faire mes bagages ? siffla l'adolescent.

Il voulait un ton neutre, mais échoua sans le savoir. La dernière barrière que s'était construite Ekayon, leur âges respectifs, il l'envoya balader chez Trifouillis-les-Oies voir s'il y était. Pourtant, le solitaire avait déjà éprouvé des remords à passer tant de temps avec un ennemi du Redakaï, ou à dévoyer un adolescent méconnaissant les affres des sentiments. Tous ses scrupules s'étaient fait balayés un à un par l'air tour à tour mutin, capricieux et, parfois même, tendre, de l'extraterrestre. Capturé par un sourire taquin, il n'avait put s'en défaire bien malgré lui, bien que plus d'une fois il crut finir par tourner en bourrique.

-Une chance que je sois arrivé, murmura-t-il, éloignant ses mains de la valise.

Ekayon effleura d'abord ses lèvres des siennes. Il voulait lui laisser le choix de reculer, de refuser.

Zylus, interloqué, ne bougea pas, attendant la suite.

Le solitaire l'embrassa tendrement.

L'autre se laissa faire un instant, avant de le repousser, doucement mais fermement.

-Et maintenant ? C'est un adieu ?

-Une proposition.

-Ah ! Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Je ne peux pas quitter maître Atock comme ça. Et je veux toujours aider à défaire Lokar.

-Mais…

-Viens avec moi.

Les yeux de Zylus s'écarquillèrent de surprise, comme si une troisième tête lui était poussée.

-C'est impossible, Lokar me le ferait payer, et ton maître…

-Je lui expliquerais. Puis lui dirais que c'est nous deux ou rien. Crois-moi, il acceptera. Quant à notre cher maître du mal, je l'empapaoute royalement.

-Ekayon ! Tu es sérieux ? Pour de vrai ? Ce n'est pas un piège pour m'humilier ?

-Cesse de dire pareilles âneries, le gronda faussement le solitaire. Je veux t'avoir près de moi, enfin, si cela te sied.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, avant d'ajouter, devant l'air indécis de son vis-à-vis :

-Ca veut dire : si tu es d'accord.

Calant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Ekayon, Zylus ferma les yeux. Le voulait-il ? Etait-il prêt à…A quoi ? Quelque chose qui pourrait durer un mois comme un an ? Plus ? Moins ? L'homme disait-il seulement la vérité ?

L'extraterrestre, malgré ses pénibles réflexions, n'arriva pas à trouver une réponse définitive à ses questions.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Encore incertain, il tira un téléphone portable de sa poche arrière de pantalon. Sous le regard de son amant, il composa le numéro de son meilleur ami, mettant le haut-parleur. Juste au cas où.

Au bout de trois sonneries qui parurent interminable à l'adolescent, celui-ci décrocha.

-Rynoh ? Il y a un changement de programme. Je reste sur Terre.


End file.
